


Mine, Always and Forever

by Lady_L



Series: Always and Forever [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Author shamelessly indulges in fluff, Cuteness overload, Gen, Have either insulin or metformin at hand, M/M, Very very alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_L/pseuds/Lady_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light, highly AU look at the way things might have gone for our favourite Asgardian not-brothers. The first of a chronological series of little fics. I should warn you, my diabetes started acting up when I was writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, Always and Forever

The very first time Thor had seen Loki, he was told that Loki was for him, a little being that was Thor’s forever.

 

~*~

  
“Come, my darling,” said his mother, smiling. “Come and see your baby!”

 

Thor’s eyes widened in shock. “My baby? You’ve finally got me my baby?”

  
His father low, rumbling laugh echoed through the room. “Well, you’ve only been pleading with us for months. I got tired of the whining. What are you waiting for? Go see your brother!”

  
“A _boy_ baby! Yes, I have my own boy baby! None of the others have one yet – hah!” Exclaiming to himself, the little boy ran up to the tiny bundle in his mother’s arms. A small, chubby face topped with soft tufts of black was all that could be seen of his baby. Thor raised his hand to pet his baby’s cheeks – they looked so soft! – when suddenly his father took hold of his wrist.

  
“Gently, Thor, very gently,” warned Odin. “Remember how you stroked Sif’s new puppy and be even more gentle than you were then. Loki is your baby, after all, and you must always protect him.”

  
Thor nodded impatiently. His father was quite silly sometimes. As if Thor had forgotten he had to be careful! As if he needed to be told that his baby – Loki, what a cute little name, just like the baby – was to be protected! Pfft.

  
Oh. Oh, his baby’s face was so soft and squishy! His little eyelashes were tickling Thor’s fingers, how funny. He was waking up! What a clever baby, he knew his wonderful big brother Thor was here and wanted to wake up and play – oh, so pretty.

  
Thor distantly heard his parents gasp but he was too busy looking into his baby’s eyes to pay attention to the stupid things his parents so often did. His baby’s eyes were so green . . . they shone like the emeralds on his mother’s jewellery. Thor immediately decided that he was stealing every piece of jewellery his mother owned that had emeralds in it and giving them to his baby. Loki would look so much prettier in them. Besides, it wasn’t as if his mother didn’t have any other jewels – wait, why was his baby struggling? Oh no, some evil fool had tied up his Loki in a blanket. Thor had to rescue him.

  
“Do not fear, baby, I will save you from the Blanket of Horror!” His parents, useless things that they were, hadn’t realised that Loki was being imprisoned by the Blanket of Horror and were still jabbering away about the baby opening his eyes and something about them not being the usual colour for newborns. It sounded like the usual nonsensical rot grown ups liked to fill their heads with.

  
Looking around for a convenient sharp object, Thor spotted his father’s spear leaning against the wall of his parents’ bedroom. It would be perfect to set Loki free. Very pointy and warrior-like. It would make a most favourable impression on his baby.

  
Just as Odin was grinning fatuously at his newest son squirming in his wife’s arms, he caught a hint of movement out of the corner of his eye. His jaw dropped.

  
“Thor, you ridiculous boy, what are you doing? You cannot even lift that thing – were you _trying_ to get yourself poked open?!”

  
Even caught red-handed as he was, Thor pursed his lips at his father. Honestly, did these grown ups have no sense?

  
“Before you interrupted me, Papa, I was going to use your spear to rescue my baby. Now you’ve interfered and poor little Loki will be trapped forever!”

  
“Eh? Freya, I blame your side of the family for this – my son has lost his mind.”

  
Thor stamped his foot. It was not particularly princely or dignified, but he _was_ only five. “That evil Blanket of Horror has Loki trapped. He keeps trying to escape but can’t – I must go and set him free!”

  
His parents stared at him blankly for a few moments before bursting into laughter. Thor scowled. Useless cretins. It was clear he would have to raise his baby by himself. Who knew what these two lunatics might do to Loki?

  
“Thor, sweetheart, _I_ wrapped Loki in the blanket-” _Traitor_ , thought Thor, furious. “-and I did it because Loki isn’t strong enough to move yet. He could seriously hurt himself if he weren’t tightly wrapped.”

  
Oh. Ah. Hm. Thor sniffed. They should have said so in the first place. He climbed imperiously on to the bed beside his mother, smiling as his baby’s eyes followed his movements. He stroked Loki’s face again. Clearly, Loki could tell who ran this family. His baby was a genius.

  
~*~

  
“- and this is my baby’s bed and this is my baby’s favourite pillow – which used to be my favourite pillow but I decided it would be Loki’s favourite pillow instead – and this is my baby’s blanket and this is my baby. You may call him Loki.”

  
Thor’s friends crowded around the delicately carved cradle, oohing and aahing. Thor was pleased. His friends clearly recognised that Loki was the most wonderful baby in the world.

  
“Aww, Thor, he’s so pretty!” Thor puffed up in pride at Fandral’s words. Little did he know that, fifty years later, the repetition of this same phrase at the party when Loki reached his majority would cause him to attempt to castrate Fandral.

  
“He really is – I want to dress him up and carry him like a doll.” That was Volstagg’s contribution, the boy who would later become Loki’s most stalwart protector. After Thor, of course.

  
“I just want to cuddle him!” Sif.

  
“Hmm. His eyes are very green. Very, very green. Very, very, very gre-”

  
“Yes, thank you, Hogun, His eyes _are_ pretty, aren’t they? So’s the rest of him, of course.”

  
Thor was right. Loki was quite the loveliest little thing Asgard had seen for a long while. While a few whispered about his parentage – who knew why a baby had been abandoned in a hut in winter? – most of Asgard were as ridiculously in love with the child as his parents and brother were. With his bright emerald eyes, dimpled cheeks and a snowy complexion contrasting wonderfully with his raven’s wing hair and rosy lips, Loki looked like an idealised painting of a child.

  
As regards his parentage, Thor couldn’t understand what some people were so fussed about. He and his friends agreed, what was so peculiar about going out and finding a baby when you wanted one? Wasn’t that how _all_ babies were made? You decided you wanted one and then a baby would be made and all you had to do was go and find them. Most people found them conveniently located in bedrooms or the healers’ quarters.

  
A few months earlier, when Thor had told his friends of his plan, they had decided it was a brilliant idea, as it would bring them all a baby – who would of course be mostly Thor’s, as it was his idea – and they had sat down together and very seriously _wanted_ a baby for an hour. Then, they had gone looking for one. After three weeks of no results, they had sadly concluded that the procedure only worked for grown ups and stopped their attempts. However, it was all moot now, as they had a Loki – who was of course mostly Thor’s.

 

~*~


End file.
